Trivia
by korihana
Summary: noncross over. grav. YnM sukisyo and W.K. Oneshots and drabbles to celebrate the holidays with four of my favorite series! mxm Rating is for later chapters.better sum. inside


A/N: Yay! My first fic on this site! . Currently I'm working on a normal chapter fic concerning Yami no Matsuei and another on Weiss Kreuz and Sukisyo. As much as I love Gravitation I just cant seem to get a long enough inspiration. lol I love many other animes but can only seem to write these four without adding OC, who end up dieing anyway so I guess it doesn't matter.

Well I'm gonna try and make this particular fic a continuation, but for holidays and things close to that. All will be one shots or drabbles, unless requested otherwise. Anyhow, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own these four animes. Only borrowing and having fun!

Trivia

/**Yami no Matsuei**\

What it means to enjoy Valentine sweets

sokaXtsu- A day hisoka wishes he could go without. Sweets never apealed him and all one could do is play with them and waste them. Unless you have a partner that loves you and sweets and wants to enjoy both.

This was just one of those days you just wanted to curl up into a ball and stop others around you from coming in contact with you. Keep farthest distance for both persons safety until it was all over. At least for a certain blonde teen. This day happened to be February 14, which he particually wished would wipe itself off the face of the universe.

Nothing good came out of it, ecspecially in the Meifu when your a 16 year boy that has feminine like features and two girls who love shopping, dress up and making life hell for you on behalf of their benefit. Although he'd only been around to experience one V-Day with the group, one was enough, and remembering last year made him quiver.

Luckily for him, there had been no sign of the two Hokkaido girls all day and it was already one. The only person to come in was Wakaba, presenting the teen with a small box of candied hearts. At first he'd studied them to make sure it wasn't some prank set up by his 'friends', which was what had occured last year with the alcoholic treats and punch his partner had managed to cram down his throat.

After the box of sweets passed his first test, he then worked on deciding what to do with them now. The only time the blonde ever ate sweets of any sort was if Tsuzuki hand fed him, quite literally actually. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, he's managed to find a way to deal with the boxs of hard treats without being found out that he hadn't eaten them. Opening the box, he first layed them all out.

Arranging them to make screwed up sentences. Seeing he wasnt getting anywhere, he sighed. Searching the office for nothing inparticular, Hisoka stumbled apon the trashcan next to the door. Thinking aminute...what would it hurt to work on his aim. He always could just cover the pieced visible from the surface with paper. As long as the box was empty and none of the contents was in his mouth or stomache, he was satisfied.

For about 10 minutes this task kept the empath busy. Trying new ways to bounce the hard candy off of things into the trashcan became a rather deligant task. Until once again he was interupted, but not by Wakaba. Missing the can as the office door slammed open, his partner stood smiling with joy. Further inspection, he was tired _running no doupt_ and a box in his hands._ He got me something? Is that why he left?..._

Not wanting to draw his partners attention, incase he saw the smart heart and trash full of the little bit sized treats, the teen waited for the next move the brunet would make. A scary one indead.

"Oh my god 'Soka-chan! You should be outside and not in here working! Its so much fun! There's so much food and decorations and even Tatsumi is on break with Watari! Oh Oh Oh !And look what Saya and Yuma got us!" Tsuzuki ran to the teen's desk nearly jumpy on it from his excitement. Pulling a large box from behind his back, he opened it revealing many differnt sorts of chocolate.

Eyeing the candys a moment, Hisoka looked up into the puppy face staring at him, blankly replying."I don't eat chocolate."

"But 'Soka-chan! They're special!"

"Then I definitly dont want them."

"No! Not special like that! Special as in for me and you to enjoy together!" The elder shinigami replied popping a few chocolates into his mouth smiling.

"One their from those two, no good. And two, I don't eat chocolate plain like that."  
"But its Valentine's Day, there has to be an exception." He replied again still smiling while popping a few more pieces in his mouth

"There is...ONE, but its none of your bussiness of what that exception is."

The brunet only bounced happily onto his younger partners desk, messing up a few papers, but before the blonde could retaliate against the now scattered papers on his 'once clean' desk, Tsuzuki pulled the boy up on the desk with him. Bringing his lips to the boys, he captured the empath by complete surprise and pulled him into his lap. Savoring the chocolate taste along with the twist of Hisoka in his mouth, Tsuzuki shared his chocolates with the teen just as he had said.

At first Hisoka was startled by his partners swift movements, but soon relaxed in the mans lap allowing him to enter his mouth; savoring his taste, as the brunet left a chocolatey and warm sensation throughout is body. Both shared a passionate kiss, until all the chocolate had melted from the heat of each others mouths and only the taste lingered, then they broke for a breath. The blonde rested his head under Tsuzuki's neck a moment before his chin was gently pulled up to make eye contact.

Reading Tsuzuki's question right off his face, without empathy Hisoka responded blushing madly before being brought into another kiss."Yes..." _you are my only exception._

/**Gravitation**\

One moment

shuXyuki- Shuichi looks back on the day that everything changed. The day seemed to be the worst of its kind, until one moment.

How all came to what it is today, I'll never know but I'm not complaining! I owe it all to that chocolate, pink and red, lover's make out day! Sure the day started as well...normal hell? I guess. But some things like that can never be forgotten, like the day Yuki and me first met and that irreplacable day.

Man I loved February 14! Candy, hugs, kisses, love and guns firing madly. Who couldn't enjoy the reality of the occassion? Sadly though, my day started off pretty shitty. When I woke up Yuki was no where to be found. I called his cell and no pick up. It bothered me more than usual since it was Valentines Day. Maybe he was out getting me something! But the didn't seem likely.

My instincts were right, he was just out on the balcony ignoring my yells and calls. I asked him if something was wrong and he just walked passed me, brushing me away telling me I should be heading to work and not wasting my time here. That really hurt. Its like he was oblivous to the dates and that was impossible with his next novel deadline coming up.

As much as I hated it, I knew better to pester him on dealine weeks, so I listened to his advice and left the house with a small goodbye. No reply. Heading to the studio I wished I had the day off, then I could be by his side and see what was wrong. Even if he didn't tell me, just being there made me feel a little better.

At the studio, it was livelier than usual. No doupt the holiday commontion, but I was the only one not enjoying the drinks, food and candied treats being passed around. We'd only done gone through three songs, a small briefing and then suddenly this party. Normally...I'd be happy, but today, I just couldn't get the feeling in anything. The food, the music, nothing. Hiro knew, no one else did, either that or the drinks were spiked.

He walked over and sat with me, asking what was wrong. I told him how my morning had went, he sighed and stood up. He was trying to hide a smile, but I saw it. How could he smile or think I'm joking at a time like this? This wasn't funny! Everyone seemed to be on the same pace and it started to make me more upset. I couldn't take it anymore! As small tears started to fall from my eyes, I got up and ran for the rooftop.

I didn't care that people were following or not, this day was suppose to be a happy wonderful day to spend with your loved one. To show them again and again how much you care, but nothing seemed to make since today. Reaching the door, it swung open before I could even grab the handle and I stumbled onto the the top of the building. Not even caring about the door, I got up and looked ahead.

My breath got caught in my throat though. There he was. The guy that had been ignoring me for the past 12 hours and making my day hell. Just standing there...as if he was waiting for me. He was wearing...a suiet? My curiosity caught the better of me and I approached asking him 20 questions at once. Not one was answered and he continued to ignore me. At this point I was crying again. He suddenly shook his head and smiled wispering..._misunderstanding._

I didn't understand what was going on. With a quick movement he was on one knee and had my hand in his. The whole world seemed to be spinning and I felt myself stop breathing. He caught notice of this and called me stupid before speaking four gracious words that nearly poured from his mouth like a river. My mind stopped and I froze...di-did h-he j-ju-just pro-propose?...t-to m-me?

For the second time today I felt small liquid orbs stream down my face, but not of sorrow. Just of pure joy. I turned around as I heard shuffling of feet and saw the whole screw emerge from the door. Tohma of all people was behind the door. He must of opened it when I was running through it. How'd they plan this so well? Was I really that perdictable? It didn't matter anymore as I turned back to Yuki who had now stood up.

Still holding my hand, he pulled a small box from his pocket and held it up to me. It was just to good to be true. It was just to real .Too unbelieveable, but the shine from that ring caused by sun shook me away from all my misbeliefs. He was asking me to marry him. Letting him slip the ingagement ring on my finger, I accepted without a second thought. A small breeze started to brew as we embraced in a ceremonily kiss.

He then picked me up and craddled me as he headed towards the staircase back down. Asking or rather telling everyone to move, 'he had a valentine to satisfy'. But I was already satisied out of my wildess dreams. That one moment where my heart stopped as he spoke changed everything. Even to this day, I'd have to say...that was the best day of my life.

Darnet! I ran out of time! This was suppose to have four series in it. I'll probably post the second chapter with the other two the day after V-Day. Gomen-nasai! Hopefully I get to it. ;; These were pretty much short fluffs, but they get better I promise! More holidays more drabbles and one shots and soon to be my other fics! Ja 'ne.


End file.
